Percys Underworld Visit
by dark-princess696
Summary: Percy extraña a Nico y visita a Hades para verlo. Completo. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Percy extraña a Nico y visita a Hades para verlo.

**CON AUTORIZACION DE FENCE SURFIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo uno<strong>

Percy estaba descansando en su camarote una cálida noche de verano, pensando en su futuro, pero sobre todo acerca de Nico. No había visto al joven en meses. Tal vez iba a tratar y haría un mensaje Iris mañana. Se levantó de su silla con vista al mar y se fue a la orilla.

"Hey."

Volteándose, Percy vio a Annabeth caminando hacia él. No quería hablar con ella, pero era mejor que estar solo. "Hey." Dijo cuando ella estuvo a su lado. Se agacho y comenzó a desamarrar sus zapatillas.

"Has estado extraño durante todo el verano." Dijo Annabeth, saltando directamente al grano.

"Sí. Lo siento." Percy tiro sus zapatillas y calcetines hacia la cabina y empezó a caminar hacia el agua.

Annabeth dejo a Percy meter los pies en el agua entes de decir, "Esta es la parte donde me dices lo que está mal contigo."

Percy pateo con su pie el agua, "No es nada. He estado pensando un montón de cosas."

"Tal vez deberías dejar de esperar a Nico. Probablemente tiene un problema de actitud."

"Él no tiene problemas de actitud." Dijo Percy con severidad, dirigiéndose a Annabeth. En su mirada de asombro sintió remordimiento, "Lo siento. Acabo de llegar cansado de la gente hablando mierda sobre él."

Annabeth tiro una piedra en el agua, "Bueno, supongo que lo siento por decir eso. Hablando en serio, ¿Qué pasa? Me puedes decir, sabes que puedes."

Percy pateo el agua otra vez, viendo el reflejo de la dispersión de la luna, "Es una estupidez."

"¿Tengo que ir ahí y hacer que me lo digas?"

"Me gustaría ver que lo intentes." Dijo Percy, haciendo subir el agua suficiente para hacer su punto. Ya cansado de evitar las cosas comenzó a caminar fuera del agua. "Vamos." Dijo y se dirigió a su camarote. Annabeth le siguió y Percy se sentó en su silla, ofreciéndole el de al lado.

"¿Te gusta el colegio?" Le pregunto con torpeza.

Annabeth se le quedo mirando, "Um, si… ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que quieres ir ahora?"

"No sé. Es que… siento que puedo hacer otra cosa."

"¿En lugar de?"

"Esto." Percy hizo un gesto a su alrededor, "Campamento, y monstruos y criaturas, y solo todas las cosas que van con esto. Quiero decir, ¿Es realmente todo lo que hay para los semidioses?"

"Percy, un montón de semidioses van a vivir la vida 'normal'. ¿Qué es diferente para ti?"

Percy suspiro, "No sé. Creo que siento una especie de obligación de todo o algo así. No voy a ser un niño. Sé que nunca tendré una vida normal. Estoy cansado de este campamento y todo lo relacionado con ella."

"¿Todo el mundo también?"

"No. Todavía me gustas y algunas otros. No te preocupes."

Annabeth se echó hacia atrás, pareciendo aliviado, "Sabes lo que creo, ¿Cerebro de algas?"

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones. Sé que vas a tener que lidiar con monstruos y cosas donde quiera que vayas, pero creo que solo tienes que salir de aquí. Es decir, pasas el 90% de tu tiempo aquí. Por supuesto que estas harto de eso. No tienes que sentirte mal porque necesitas un cambio de escenario."

"Pero, ¿Qué pasa con la formación de los recién llegados y esas cosas?"

"Tenemos otros que puedan ayudar. Es hora de que se han útiles de todos modos."

"Hmm. Tal vez entonces."

Annabeth puso los ojos, "No vas a ir a ninguna parte, ¿Verdad?"

Percy se puso rojo, porque ella tenía razón, "No he dicho eso."

"Trabajólico."

"Dama de honor."

Annabeth se rio, "Jodete. El hecho de que no me quiera casar a los 21 no significa que nunca lo hare."

"Todavía puedo burlarme de ello."

"Como sea, chico pez. Por lo menos puedo casarme."

Esta vez, Percy puso los ojos, "Solo he estado saliendo con Nico unos siete meses. Además, no es que yo ni siquiera me preocupo por el matrimonio."

"Te conozco muy bien, Percy. Es inútil que me mientas."

"Quiero hacer burbujas." Dijo Percy, empezando a sentirse incómodo. Le gustaba mantener su vida privada.

Annabeth suspiro, sabiendo lo protector que su amigo era de su relación con Nico, "Voy a agarrarte." Dijo ella y se metió en la cabina de Percy.

Simplemente se sentó allí soplando burbujas hacia el lago. De vez en cuando Percy trataba de manipular, pero no era muy exitoso. Ellos no eran de suficiente agua y estallaban con facilidad. Realmente lo hacía sentirse mejor después de hablar con Annabeth, pero no solucionaba nada de lo que estaba sintiendo. Empezó a considerar si iría alguna vez dejarse ir a alguna parte. Finalmente, ambos se cansaron y Annabeth se fue a la cama, dejando a Percy con sus pensamientos.

X.X.X

Algo estaba en la cama de Percy. Podía sentir que caminaba a través de sus tobillos. Lo dejo seguir, con la esperanza de que perdiera interés y moverse lo suficiente como para que Percy pudiera utilizar a Riptide en ello sin quitarse sus propias piernas. La criatura se movió de sus piernas, sujetando a Percy debajo de la manta, hasta que finalmente le paso la lengua en un lado de su cara.

"Wow Doris… has crecido." Dijo Percy, empujando suavemente al perro de tres cabezas hacia atrás para que pudiera sentarse. Doris se limitó a mirarlo en respuesta y salto de la cama. Sus hombros se pusieron encima de la cama ahora, y Percy tenía la sensación de que él debía obedecer todo lo que deseaba este perro de tres cabezas. Ahora está husmeando en su habitación, dando vueltas cerca de su armario.

"Hey jefe."

Percy salto con la voz de su Pegaso, "Uh eh Blackjack."

Una cabeza de caballo negro se asomó a su ventana abierta, "Vístete. Tengo un lugar al que llevarte."

"Um… ok" Percy se levantó y Doris comenzó a mover la cola. 'Los animales se han vuelto locos.' Pensó mientras abría su armario, pensando en lo que debía usar para esta ocasión a lo desconocido. Cuando había agarrado lo que quería, comenzó a cerrar el armario cuando Doris gruño.

"Va a necesitar más ropa que esa, jefe." Dijo Blackjack desde la ventana.

"¿Qué está pasando?" A Percy finalmente se le ocurrió preguntar.

"Es una sorpresa." Dijo Blackjack, señalando a Doris.

"¿Nico?"

"Duh, jefe."

Ahora se sentía más entusiasta, Percy consiguió su bolso y empezó incluir más cosas adentro. Cuando termino el embalaje corrió hacia el baño para una ducha rápida. Blackjack le estaba esperando fuera, pero Doris no estaba a la vista.

"Ella fue donde Nico para que supiera que estabas en camino." Dijo Blackjack, prensando el suelo con su pata en disposición.

"¿Hablas con un perro de tres cabezas?"

"Eh, incursione."

"Percy." Dijo Annabeth, corriendo de nuevo con su bolsa de lona, "No te olvides de esto."

Tomo el bolso y cuando miro a Annabeth algo hizo clic en su cabeza, "¿Tu sa-"

Annabeth se encogió de hombros, "Si vas a actuar de mal humor entonces puedes hacerlo con Nico también."

"Bueno, eh… gracias." La abrazo con torpeza y luego se levantó en Blackjack, "Supongo que nos veremos." Él llevo a cabo estrecho cuando Blackjack despego y vio que Annabeth se hizo más y más pequeña.

X.X.X

"¿Ya llegamos?" Percy se quejó de que no podía ver al perro, pero podía sentirlo delante de él cada vez que ella meneaba la cola le golpeaba en la parte delantera de sus muslos. Habían estaba caminando en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. Si Doris dio alguna respuesta a su pregunta, no podía decir. Finalmente pudo distinguir una tenue luz roja por delante. Percy pensó que podía oír música, pero pensó que tal vez la oscuridad lo estaba volviendo loco. A medida que la luz roja se hizo más grande, pudo distinguir detalles de las paredes de la cueva a la izquierda de Percy, y podría decir que la música venía desde el interior.

Doris ladro con las tres cabezas y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Entro como si nada, pero Percy se encontró con un poco de miedo. Mientras caminaba se encontró con que sus sentimientos no eran infundadas. Un esqueleto vestido con la moda de 1910 estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Percy trato de ser amable y buscar en lo que habría sido los ojos, pero el hecho de que él no podía decir si el esqueleto le devolvía la sonrisa o no le asustaba y él rápidamente se movió de nuevo al lado de Doris. La música era más fuerte ahora, pero aun apagada. Caminaron por una zona donde el agua corría por el suelo. Percy entro en ella, porque Doris lo hizo, pero él era un poco paranoico que el agua provenía de uno de los ríos del mundo subterráneo, a pesar de que no le paso nada. Finalmente Doris le llevo a la otra puerta y empujo la manilla de la puerta con una de sus narices. Percy no se fiaba de las puertas dobles, que estaban cubiertas de esculturas de personas que caían, cuerpos viejos, un hombre y sus hijos y en la parte superior había tres hombres. Doris dio un empujón a su lado con seriedad, por lo que Percy inhalo profundamente, tomo su pluma por si acaso, y abrió las puertas.

Sus oídos fueron asaltados por algunos de la más aterradora música que había escuchado nunca. Un tipo estaba gruñendo sobre el invierno que viene muy pronto y mueren todas las flores. Percy se sorprendió de que aun podía entender lo que decía, eh cantado, eh gruñendo… como sea. Él estaba contento de encontrar que la habitación estaba bien iluminada, así que sentía que no tenía que preocuparse tanto de los hombres boogey en las esquinas. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él y vio a Doris saltar sobre una cama centrada en una gran losa sobre el suelo. ¿Así que esta era la habitación de Nico? Percy busco la fuente de la música en primer lugar. Encontró el equipo de música en un estante cerca de la cama de Nico y bajo el volumen la música por lo que podía pensar. Se sentó en la cama y acaricio al perro sobre su espalda mientras miraba alrededor. El suelo era de ónix suponía, y las paredes eran naturales, como si la habitación había sido tallado en la roca. Sorprendentemente, no hacia frio en la habitación. La temperatura era casi perfecto, la verdad. Había una chimenea empotrada en la pared, por si acaso, y Percy se preguntó dónde saldría el humo. Él se levantó y se acercó a un estante, donde las figuras y tarjetas de Nico de Mythomagic estaban en exhibición. Debajo de la plataforma había un escritorio cubierto de papeles. Algunos tenían dibujos y había algo escrito. Nico había escrito pequeño, y era en cursiva, por lo que Percy no se molestó en tratar de leer. A la izquierda de la mesa había una estantería llena de música. Vinyl, cintas, cd, todo. A la derecha de la mesa estaba lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una escultura. Percy no podía decir lo que era en el momento.

El otro lado de la habitación era un polo puesto. Páginas de revistas a todo color estaban gravadas en las paredes, así como extraños diseños de colores para lo que podría haber sido joyería si Percy tuviera que adivinar. Trazos de cable brillante estaban esparcidos sobre una mesa con perlas y joyas. Había algún tipo de artilugio mecánico grande en la esquina y Percy señalo también que la luz parecía dirigida más a este lado de la habitación que la otra. Luego vio a un lado de la mesa. ¿Se suponía que iba a continuar por esa puerta? Una vuelta de la majilla cerrada le dijo que no. Si Doris no estuviera tranquila Percy habría empezado a tener miedo de que hubiera sido atrapado de alguna manera. Sin saber cuánto tiempo iba a estar atascado en aquí se dejó caer sobre la cama de felpa de gran tamaño. Se encontró rodeado de ese olor a suciedad terrenal que marcaba a Nico. Él se quitó los zapatos y se acurruco. No sabía qué hora era, pero había viajado un largo camino y pronto se vio quedándose dormido.

X.X.X

Percy se despertó con el sonido familiar de una cuchara o tenedor raspando contra un plato. La luz brillaba en sus ojos, parpadeo al abrirlos.

"Doris te trajo a pie, ¿No?"

En la voz familiar Percy se sentó. Nico estaba encaramado en la parte superior de su escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo de un tazón grande de vidrio con fruta.

"Uh, sí." Dijo Percy, encontrándose en movimiento fuera de la cama, tropezando con el borde de la cama que estaba en marcha, y de pie delante de Nico. Nico puso el tenedor en la mesa con una sonrisa, el cuenco a un lado, y tiro de Percy en un beso. Percy podía reconocer la fresa y melón entre los sabores de fruta están invadiendo su boca. Se creó una sensación interesante cuando se combina con la inhalación del aroma de Nico. Cuando el beso fue más Percy tomo un momento para mirar más a Nico. Estaba sin camisa, y Percy señalo que su piel no era de un blanco fantasmal. Su pelo tenía el tiempo suficiente para mostrar algunos rizos y sus ojos eran del mismo negro que coincida.

"¿Quieres un poco de fruta?" Le pregunto Nico, poniendo el recipiente de nuevo en su regazo.

"Umm, sí." Percy sentía como si estuviera girando. Tal vez era porque las cosas estaban tan… normales.

Nico apuñalo una fresa en el recipiente y lo puso en los labios de Percy. Percy se lo comió rápidamente y Nico se echó a reír con malicia, "¡Ahora vas a ser mi prisionero!"

Percy se encogió de hombros, "No suena tan mal." Saco una uva del tazón.

"Caminas a tener derecho a la diversión fuera de él." Nico hizo un mohín.

"Solo sé que es tu broma favorita." Percy beso el puchero. Nico dejo el cuenco de nuevo y se puso de pie, las capas de tejido negro cayeron al suelo como sombras. Percy lo vio caminar hacia el equipo de música, "Um… falda de niza."

El más joven puso los ojos mientras tomaba un cd de música, "Mi papá prefiere trajes tradicionales durante el juicio." Su voz se tranquilizó al decir la última parte. Él no quería hablar de ello. Percy señalo la actitud de Nico a pesar de que quería saber más, dejo que Nico lo mantuviera para sí mismo por el momento. El más joven se volvió, jugando con un anillo en su mano, "Me alegro de que estés aquí." Él miro a Percy y sonrió antes de volverse, puso un cd diferente en el equipo de música.

Percy se acercó por detrás de Nico y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño. Nico empezó a balancearse con la música y el más antiguo dio un paso atrás para mirar. Señalo que la ropa extraña de Nico en realidad se veía muy bien en él. El material comenzó de la cintura delgada, lo que contrasta muy bien con su piel clara, y luego se aferró a su espalda en forma de adulación. La parte inferior parecía fundirse en la sombra, en realidad no tenía un dobladillo, pero a través de ella se podía ver los tobillos delgados de Nico. Fue entonces cuando Percy se dio cuenta de que el más joven estaba descalzo. "¿Dónde están tus zapatos?" Le pregunto.

Nico se dio la vuelta, "No me gusta usarlos aquí. Muy claustrofóbico o algo así." Él empujo hacia atrás hasta que Percy estaba sentado en la cama. El mayor tomo una de las manos frías en el pecho.

"¿Anillo nuevo?"

Nico jugueteaba con el anillo que había tenido antes y luego se lo quito, poniéndola en manos de Percy. Tenía la forma de una corona de calaveras que lo rodean y en las puntas había cristales de color negro. La parte inferior estaba rodeada de cristales negros, así, 13 para ser exactos. "Siniestro." Dijo Percy cuando él le dio la espalda.

"Rex corruptus." Nico le susurro. El poder absoluto corrompe.

"¿Hiciste eso?"

Nico movió la cabeza, "No. He hecho este, sin embargo." Tomo un anillo fuera de la otra mano. Se trataba de una calavera de plata con un cristal en el frente.

"Estaba ordenado. ¿Qué pasa con el bling-bling? Nunca te vincule por un tipo brillante."

"Las joyas provienen del dominio de Hades. Es un buen recordatorio de que algo bello puede venir de un lugar asociado con la muerte."

"¿Por qué no poner algo más valioso en los anillos?"

Nico se encogió de hombros, "No me gusta la idea de usar cosas caras que no me pagan."

Percy beso al niño en la frente, "Eres tan bueno."

"¿Sarcasmo?"

"No. Lo digo en serio." Él se acercó y paso la mano por los rizos de Nico. El más joven se apoyó en el toque cariñoso. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido como un toque de calidez, cuando Percy comenzó a alejar la mano de la cara de Nico. Percy coloco su otra mano en el otro de la cara de Nico y lo acerco para darle un beso. Nico le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, agarrando sus hombros para mantenerlo cerca. Percy tuvo el olor a cementerio y el sabor de fruta en la lengua de Nico. En ese momento se sentía en paz, como lo hacía escuchando las olas, cuando estaba en su camarote. Nico comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, besando en el cuello, lo que lo hizo sonrojar. Con un pellizco en la clavícula de Percy, Nico se hizo hacia atrás.

"Estoy feliz ahora." Nico le susurro, apoyando su frente contra la de Percy.

Percy paso la mano por el pelo de Nico otra vez, "¿Has sido infeliz recientemente?"

"Duh." Los ojos negros le dieron una mirada dura cuando Nico movió la cabeza. Los ojos oscuros se suavizaron al igual que el tono al más joven, "Solo quiero decir que esto no es exactamente Disneyland." Se trasladó a sentarse al lado del otro en la cama. Percy puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño. Su piel estaba fría al tacto, como de costumbre, pero Percy ofreció su chaqueta de todos modos. Nico negó con la cabeza y solo apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Percy. "Apuesto a que quieres salir de esta sala, ¿Eh?"

Percy se encogió de hombros, "Parecía bastante terrorífico por ahí. Además, si yo pudiera pasar todo mi tiempo en la cama 'contigo' desde luego no me quejaría."

Nico puso los ojos y se levantó, acercándose a su tocador. Arrojo algunas cosas en su cama y luego volvió a empezar a cambiar. Percy le miro y respiro fuerte cuando Nico se desabrocho el cinturón que mantenía sus pantalones y lo dejo caer al suelo. El más joven hizo una mueca, "Nada de lo que no has visto antes, idiota."

"Lo sé. Sigo siendo no tan cómodo con la gente desnuda como tú." Percy hizo un mohín.

Nico beso el puchero a distancia, "Me encanta como sigues tan inocente después de todo."

El mayor se sonrojo, "No soy inocente."

"Yo sé que no eres. Me encanta cuando muestras tu vulnerabilidad." Él agarro las manos de Percy.

Los ojos verdes evaluaron al joven delante de él, "¿Todavía desnudo?"

"Bueno," Nico comenzó empujando la chaqueta de Percy fuera de sus hombros, "Dijiste algo acerca de pasar tiempo en la cama conmigo," Tiro la chaqueta al suelo, "Y por mucho que te quiero mostrar algunas cosas, creo que esto suena más divertido en este momento."

El mayor se apresuró a quitarse la camisa y lo uso para tirar más cerca a Nico, "Si lo hace."

Nico se echó a reír y se metió en la cama, tirando las mantas. Percy descomprimió, desabrocho y tiro antes de meter la parte superior del cuerpo más pequeño, fue directamente a matar y morder ese cuello delgado.

"Mmnn te extrañe." Nico se quejó, girando en contra de su amante y ligeramente paso sus uñas por la espalda de Percy.

"Te extrañe también." Respondió y beso apasionadamente a Nico. Sintió la mano de Nico moverse hacia abajo y cuando no agarro su erección se sentó a investigar. Nico ya estaba ocupado preparándose para Percy, quien se encontró ruborizado ante la pantalla erótica. "Wow. Alguien caliente."

"No tienes ni puta idea."

"¿Tienes tu umm…?" Pregunto, ruborizándose a medida de que sus propias hormonas empezaron a despertar.

Nico dejo caer el brazo sobre su derecha, "Allí."

Percy miro y vio la mesilla de noche. Antes de abrir el cajón se dio cuenta de que no había lo que parecía ser el trabajo escolar en la pared superior de la misma. Se distrajo de investigar aún más cuando abrió el cajón. En el interior se encontró con los auriculares gigantes de Nico que había llevado esa noche fatídica en primer lugar, y se encontró con el lubricante que había estado buscando. También había otras cosas en el interior… colorido, cosas vibrantes. Se lamio los labios ante la idea de Nico con ellos. Entonces se le ocurrió algo y miro a Nico.

"Así que Nico, ¿Cuál era el alcance de lo que estabas haciendo cuando te atrape en tu cabina?"

Nico se rio, "Más de lo que iba te dejare saber. Me alegro de que este usando mi gelatina, así que solo podía ocultar en las sabanas cuando agarre el bóxer sin tener que sacarlo fuera."

Percy miro el cajón, "¿Este?" Saco uno verde y lo apretó.

"Sí." Dijo Nico con una nota de deseo en su voz.

"¿Por qué es verde?"

"Es de color turquesa. Mi color favorito."

"Nerd." Percy coloco la parte posterior del juguete en el cajón y cogió el lubricante para volver a Nico. Beso al más joven, que envolvió sus piernas alrededor y empujo contra Percy sensualmente. Percy se sentó de nuevo y abrió la botella de lubricante.

"Quiero hacerlo." Dijo Nico, también sentado, poniendo su mano. Percy felizmente puso un poco de líquido en los dedos delgados y los vio regresar en ese lugar entre las piernas de Nico. A continuación, puso un poco en su propia mano antes de envolverlo alrededor de la erección de Nico. A medida que bombea señalo que su mano empezó a sentirse más cálido. Cogió la botella de la cama y leyó.

"Calentamiento, ¿Eh?"

Nico se mordió los labios, "Si. Me encanta."

"Puedo decirlo." Percy beso al menor entes de morder duro el labio perfecto, "Tengo algo que te gusta más, sin embargo."

Nico sonrió y se quitó los dedos, "Yay."

Percy rápidamente puso un poco más del caliente lubricante y coloco en sí mismo, empujando rápidamente, arrancando un delicioso gemido del joven debajo de él. Beso a Nico y lamio la oreja, susurrando, "¿Se siente bien?"

La piel de gallina apareció a través de esa pálida piel, "Se siente increíble."

Percy solo se rio y poco a poco se retiró del cuerpo más pequeño, escuchando los adorables sonidos de apreciación que Nico estaba haciendo. Empujo en forma rápida y Nico gimió de nuevo. Cuando empezó a salir lentamente de nuevo señalo la frustración en un suspiro de Nico. Sensación de descaro, continúo torturando a su amante por unos golpes más. Sintió los dedos en sus caderas comenzando un control más estrecho y cuando sintió que las uñas finalmente cedieron y acelero el ritmo al sacar, a juego con el ritmo que empujaba. Las uñas salieron de su piel y Nico en lugar de utilizar sus brazos para mantener la parte posterior de Percy. Sin previo aviso, la pierna izquierda de Nico se movió entre sus cuerpos y cruzados. Percy se detuvo a observar a Nico que cuidadosamente se dio vuelta en sí mismo para que él estuviera acostado en su estómago. Esto era nuevo.

"¿Así es como lo quieres?" Susurro Percy, sacando el culo de Nico contra sus caderas.

Nico solo gemía y asintió con la cabeza, presionando su espalda y Percy se hundió más profundo dentro de él. Percy comenzó a moverse de nuevo y el más joven grito en la práctica.

"¡Oh mierda! ¡Percy!"

Percy se rio, no estaba acostumbrado a este lado de Nico, pero lo amaba de todos modos. Él empujo fuerte y rápido, Nico aumento el volumen ya que él aumento su velocidad. Se inclinó y beso el cuello de su amante, por lo que el otro se estremeció. Continúo colocando besos sobre el hombro de Nico, y luego trazo la constelación de pecas de su espalda, antes de lamer su camino de vuelta. Tenía que besar esos labios, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacer que suceda a partir de su nueva posición actual. Paso la lengua por el oído de Nico y se mostró encantado cuando el joven volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para besar a Percy, solo por un momento. Nico luego retrocedió en cuatro patas y el impulso cogió en guardia baja a Percy, por lo que sus rodillas se doblaron de manera de que estaba en cuclillas con Nico sentado encima de él. Él mismo tuvo que morderse de nuevo un gemido cuando el cuerpo más pequeño continuo subiendo y bajando de él, haciendo todo el trabajo.

"Date la vuelta, cariño." Dijo Percy con voz ronca. Tenía que ver las caras que Nico estaba haciendo.

Nico se levantó y Percy se quejó con la perdida. Dando la vuelta Nico tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Quería burlarse de Percy tomando su tiempo, pero en ese momento el deseo de su cuerpo hizo caso omiso de cualquier otra cosa y enseguida se sentó en Percy otra vez. Percy empujo hacia arriba fuerte y Nico jadeo vocalmente. Puso un ritmo rápido y cuando las piernas de Nico se cansaron Percy lo volteo y siguió empujando duro, amaba los gritos de Nico en su oído. Él puso una mano entre ellos y comenzó a bombear a Nico al tiempo con sus golpes.

Nico sintió el pánico familiar hacia el filo del orgasmo. El guerrero en él no le gustaba que Percy lo viera tan completamente tenso, pero que necesitado la liberación y lo necesitaba ahora. Cogió los labios de Percy en un beso febril, clavo las uñas en la espalda del mayor, y finalmente cayó sobre el borde. Percy sintió que su amante termino y lo beso con dulzura mientras seguía empujando en Nico, quien hizo un ruido de dolor y Percy se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo era demasiado sensible, así que salió de él y Nico envolvió su mano alrededor de Percy y bombeo hasta el final.

Percy permaneció inmóvil en su posición mientras se quedó sin aliento, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Nico. Nico se recuperó primero y lentamente se acercó a Percy por un beso, entonces simplemente se mantuvo allí, abrazando el cuerpo del hombre más alto. Percy se relajó en el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Nico.

"Tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo." Nico pensó en voz alta.

"Estoy de acuerdo en un porcentaje astronómico."

"Nerd." Dijo Nico en el pelo de Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEW<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

Percy se sentó y miro alrededor, buscando algo para limpiarse. Finalmente tuvo que hacerlo con las sabanas. Una vez limpio, Nico se bajó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

"Noooo. Siéntate conmigo un poco más." Se quejó Percy.

"Lazy." Se burló Nico, pero volvió a la cama, evitando cuidadosamente las manchas de humedad en las sabanas. Percy sonrió y luego cogió la botella de lubricante para guardarla.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es todo esto?" Pregunto después de cerrar el cajón. Nico miro u vio a Percy señalando un montón de papeles de escuela.

"Estoy poniendo algo llamado G.E.D. Se supone que es como ir a la escuela para que pueda mirar una universidad o algo así."

Percy sonrió, "Se lo que es un G.E.D. Es genial que todavía quieras hacer la escuela. Siempre lo he odiado."

Nico se acercó a Percy, "Bueno, sé que hoy en día tengo que ir a la escuela para hacer casi cualquier cosa. Quiero hacer un montón de cosas."

"¿Cómo qué?"

Nico se encogió de hombros, "Todo tipo de cosas. No quiero ser solo el hijo de Hades, ¿Sabes?"

"Sí." Dijo Percy en voz baja, profundizando el pensamiento y la mirada fija en los periódicos. Las palabras nadaron delante de sus ojos y parpadeo para tratar de hacer sentido de ello. "Tú eres mucho más inteligente que yo, Nico." Se lamentó.

Nico suspiro y tiro de Percy cerca de él, "Eres demasiado inteligente. ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque es cierto. Este interesado en muchas cosas. Puedo decirlo solo por tu habitación. Lo único que se es lo que he aprendido en el campamento."

"¿Y la escuela?"

"Odio la escuela."

Nico jugaba con su anillo de nuevo, "Bueno, ¿Qué hay de otra escuela?"

"¿Al igual que la universidad? De ninguna manera." Percy movió los papeles que tenía delante, enderezando la pila en lugar de mirar a Nico.

"No tiene que ser la universidad. Como, tomar karate o algo así."

Percy se echó a reír, "Eso no es muy diferente al campamento."

Nico se mantuvo jugando con su anillo, "Eso fue solo un ejemplo. Lucha diferente, caras diferentes, culturas diferentes, ¿Sabes?"

"Si…" Percy beso al joven. En realidad no se sentía mejor, pero apreciaba los esfuerzos de Nico, y lo hizo darle algunas cosas en que pensar. Nico tomo la pista para dejar de hablar de ello y siguió picoteando al chico mayor. Luego salió de la cama.

"Ya vuelvo." Dijo y abrió la puerta con la misteriosa llave. Cuando regreso le entrego un paño tibio a Percy, "Aquí. ¿Quieres que te agarre un poco de ropa nueva?"

Percy se limpió una vez más, la toallita es mucho más eficiente que las sabanas, "Nah."

Nico tomo la ropa de Percy hasta caer al piso y se los entregó a él. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su mirada cuando Percy se vistió. A medida que el chico mayor ato sus zapatos Nico enrollo el paño con las sabanas y luego los puso en la otra habitación.

"¿Es tu cuarto de baño?" Percy pregunto a Nico que cerraba la puerta.

"Es más que eso."

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Ok." Nico abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza en el interior para asegurarse de que la costa estaba claro, entonces, abrió más la puerta y dejo que Percy mirara. Era solo un corredor normal. Percy podía ver el cuarto de baño en el pasillo y escuchar lo que sonaba como una lavadora. Una vez más estaba confundido por la normalidad de todo. Oyó un ruido extraño al hacer clic o raspado y Nico tiro de él hacia el interior de la puerta. Sintiendo curiosidad, Percy miro por la cerradura. Su estómago cayó cuando un esqueleto pasó por su vista. Recogió el montón de sabanas y entro en la habitación con el ruido de la lavadora. Después de haber visto lo suficiente, Percy se levantó y vio que Nico estaba sosteniendo la puerta cerrada herméticamente. Percy le dio una mirada confusa, como se le entrego la llave y Nico le dio un gesto de bloqueo. Acababa de poner la llave en la cerradura cuando el picaporte se movía y la puerta empezó a temblar. Rápidamente, lo cerró y Nico lo aparto de la puerta.

"¿Qué mierda, tío?"

Nico le dio una mirada seria, "Una de las cosas lamentables de estar aquí… con vida."

"¿Mucho más espeluznante?"

"Tu aroma es muy bueno." Dijo Nico, como si lo explicara todo.

"Pensé que estábamos después de… ya sabes…" Hizo grandes gestos y ruidos de inundaciones.

Nico le sonrió a la repetición hilarante de su primera vez juntos, "Estamos bien, pero eso no quiere decir que todavía no intenten cosas," Beso al más alto, "Vamos, tengo algunas cosas que te mostrarte."

Percy se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras Nico abrió las puertas dobles en el otro lado de la habitación y lo llevo fuera. "Rodin." Dijo Nico mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Hmm?"

"Él fue un escultor e hizo una pieza llamada la puerta del infierno. Aquellos, por supuesto, no son originales, pero creo que hice un buen trabajo de recrear su obra."

"¿Tú has hecho esas puertas de miedo?" Percy paso la mano por una de las personas esculpidas en las puertas que Nico había cerrado.

"Sí. Mantiene las cosas. Es curioso, pero los muertos siguen teniendo miedo a la muerte… si eso tiene algún sentido."

"Creo que se lo quieres decir. Ahora, ¿Dónde vamos?"

"A uno de mis lugares secretos." Dijo, saltando sobre el agua corriente. Percy hizo lo mismo, aunque nada le había ocurrido antes, cuando él y Doris caminaron a través de él. En lo más mínimo que no quería las zapatillas mojadas otra vez.

Un roce fue escuchado y Percy miro para ver el esqueleto de 1910 sobre la maderera. Él no parecía prestar atención a los dos, por lo que el chico mayor se dejó descansar. Nico abrió la última puerta y agarro la mano de Percy. Cuando Nico cerró la puerta Percy escucho el ruido de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue más rápido.

"Prepárate." Dijo el joven, mirando en la dirección del ruido se acercaba y tomando la mano de Percy de nuevo. Percy instintivamente agarro a Riptide con su mano libre al igual que apareció la cara de un zombi a la vista. Hizo clic en su pluma, pero pronto descubrió que no lo necesitaba. El zombi se encontró con algo invisible solo dos pies de distancia de los dos. Gruño frustrado y siguió dirigiéndose hacia ellos. "Vamos. No vamos a tener al pobre sufriendo mucho." Dijo Nico, tiendo de Percy hacia adelante. El pobre manteniéndose a la par de ellos, sin dejar de golpear y arañar en cualquier momento la fuerza invisible que le estaba deteniendo. Otra criatura, este se veía recién muerto, corrió hacia el otro lado. "Mierda. Vamos a correr." Dijo Nico, cogiendo el ritmo. Percy comenzó a correr también, mirando la oscuridad se vuelve más gruesa, luego comenzó una fina extraña luz azul que había visto antes.

Llegaron a la orilla de un rio y Nico comenzó a empujar un pequeño bote hacia él. El mayor le ayudo, alegre de no tener que caminar de nuevo, aunque flotando en un rio de quien sabe qué.

"Cocytus," dijo Nico, que parecía leer la mente de Percy, "El rio de las lamentaciones." Se metió en el barco y extendió su mano. Percy salto dentro, teniendo cuidado de no tocar el rio y tomando nota de la ausencia de las almas que los perseguían. "Ellos nos perdieron en la oscuridad." Dijo Nico, "Los confunde."

"¿Es eso lo que habías tratado antes?" Pregunto Percy, eligiendo no especificar sobre qué persona muerta había estado persiguiendo después de él.

"Sí. Puedes imaginar porque estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a unirse a ellos para protegerse."

Percy asintió, "Si. Eso, y solo me quería a mí y ya no podía controlarse."

"Vamos a detenerlo antes de que comience a entrar en Acheron." Dijo Nico, empujando desde la costa con un remo largo y descaradamente haciendo caso omiso de la declaración de Percy.

Percy tenía curiosidad por saber a dónde iban, pero era divertido no saber. Además, confiaba que Nico no le llevara al peligro… al menos no a propósito. Mientras tanto, él estaba preocupado al ver los brazos de Nico trabajando en el remo. Había pensado que los músculos de Nico parecían un poco más definidos desde la última vez que lo había visto., ahora podía entender por qué. De repente, Nico empezó a cantar en italiano como un gondolero. Percy se echó a reír. Para un tipo de mal humor sombrío, Nico parecía disfrutar cantando. Después de dos canciones el barco golpeo la costa de nuevo. Nico salto y empezó a tirar del barco más a la orilla. Percy salió y lo ayudo, casi entrando en el rio en su camino.

"Esto podría haber salido mal. No me gusta ver llorar a la gente. Seria especialmente triste ver como lo hace." Dijo Nico y luego agarro la mano de Percy. Percy en secreto tenía miedo de la gran cueva a la que estaban bailando un vals dentro, pero si Nico no tenía miedo, entonces no tenía que tenerlo, ¿Verdad? Percy podía sentir una inclinación en el suelo a su paso más en la cueva. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a ciegas en la oscuridad sus ojos vieron una luz. Era como la luz del sol, pero no. Era la transmisión a través de una grieta en un muro de piedra, al parecer.

"Mierda. Dejado abierta. No me deja hacer eso de nuevo." Nico le susurro al hacer la grieta más grande, abriendo la puerta. Entro y con cuidado se cerró tras ellos. Percy miro y lo único que vio fue la pared de roca; no parecía. Se apartó de la pared e hizo un ruido sorprendido, la entrada de aire con el aroma del jardín.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Pregunto Percy, dando un paso hacia un camino de piedra y mirando los álamos. Nico solo agarro sus dos manos y tiro de él hacia adelante en el camino, pasando por los árboles. Una luz más brillante golpeo sus ojos y cuando se ajustaron vio un hermoso jardín.

"Jardín de Perséfone. Tiendo a estar lejos mientras esta ella." Nico finalmente respondió, mientras que arranco las hojas muertas fuera de la planta.

"¿Qué es la luz?"

"Sabes… no lo he resuelto todavía. Para todo el follaje en el mundo subterráneo, no he encontrado mucha luz solar. Supongo que esto es artificial, pero no tengo ni idea."

"¿Es por eso que no estás tan blanco?"

"No. Eso es para otro momento."

"Tú y tus secretos." Percy hizo un mohín.

"Aww, ven aquí." Nico dio un beso al mohín y Percy condujo un remiendo a uno de los álamos descubiertos. Se sentaron y el más joven apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Percy, "Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí."

Percy se movió, "Yo también." Nico cogió los labios en un beso y rápidamente lo profundizo, al oír un suspiro del joven Percy lo estrecho entre sus brazos. En opinión de Nico nunca se besaban lo suficiente, pero que lo hizo sentirse vulnerable, por lo que no quería pedir. En su lugar, opto por disfrutar solo del momento, moviendo lentamente su lengua contra la del mayor, chupando los labios que se mueven entre los suyos. Percy comenzó a besar la mandíbula de Nico, y el joven se trasladó a coger de nuevo la boca, dispuesto a dejar que las cosas fueran más lejos todavía. Percy se alejó para mirar inquisitivamente a Nico, y el más pequeño acababa de dale una media sonrisa tímida antes de picotear a Percy otra vez… y otra vez… y otra vez hasta que el mayor lo tenían todavía, besándolo lentamente.

"Perséfone va a tener tu cabeza, hijo."

Ambos chicos rápidamente se apartaron, Nico salto casi un pie de distancia de Percy al oír la voz de su padre. Hades estaba apoyado contra un árbol, examinando el anillo de calavera en su dedo índice. Volvió a mirar a los chicos y sonrió el clásico, "Te cogí." En moda.

"Si, me imagino que estará muy enojada si se entera de lo que has hecho en su más sagrado de los lugares."

"Erm… pero lo que no sabe no puede hacerle daño, ¿Verdad?" Le pregunto Nico en voz baja, luego se puso más fuerte mientras miraba a su padre, "Además, tu serás al que ella se queja."

"Y tu serias el que ella alimente a los perro." Hades se apresuró a replicar, y luego se trasladó desde el árbol, "De todos modos, estaba buscándote para asegurarme de que tu invitado… llegaba bien y con vida por ahora. Lo último que necesito es que mi hermano venga a molestarme por su precioso hijo cortado en pedazos en mi dominio." Hades se detuvo como si se deleitara con la idea y Percy se estremeció. "Dicho esto, me gustaría que ustedes dos cenen conmigo esta noche."

Nico levanto las cejas, no estaba seguro de que decir, así que miro a Percy en busca de respuestas. El mayor se contrajo a la mirada gemela de los ojos negros. Finalmente, Nico empezó a reír al ver la expresión de Percy y Hades se acercó a los niños para ayudar a su hijo a levantarse. Luego extendió su mano a Percy, quien se detuvo, inseguro.

"Oh chico relájate. No 'voy' a matarte."

Percy se mordió el labio con nerviosismo en la manera que Hades había dicho la última parte, luego tomo la mano del dios. Era como agarrar un pedazo de hielo y Percy se alegró de que estuviera libre de las garras. Nico sutilmente rozo el hombro para la comodidad y luego le susurro algo a su padre. Se echó a andar por el camino y volver a la puerta. Percy sintió que Nico tomaba su mano cuando estaban en la oscuridad de la cueva. De pronto se sintió flotando, y luego la siguiente cosa que sabía es que estaba en el comedor. Se tambaleo sobre sus pies y Nico lo ayudo.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?" Pregunto Percy, con los pies aun adoloridos.

Nico se encogió de hombros, "Me gustan los viajes tradicionales." Agarro la mano de Percy y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa del comedor, tarareando su canción favorita. Percy lo reconoció como la canción que Nico había cantado con él hace unos meses en su camino a almorzar.

"Tú me das risa."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Nico, sentándose.

Percy se sentó junto a él, "Porque eres tan lindo y ni siquiera lo sabes."

Nico sintió un rubor caliente aparecer en su cara, "No, no lo soy."

Antes de que Percy pudiera decir más, figuras de esqueleto aparecieron por una puerta, llevando varios platos de comida. Uno de ellos estaba cerca de un pozo de fuego grande y los otros dos estaban al lado de cada joven. Hades fue el siguiente en entrar, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, al lado del asiento de Nico. Los dos esqueletos acercaron a los chicos los platos debajo y se retiraron. Percy espero a Nico tomar el primer bocado, aun desconfiaba de la comida del mundo subterráneo. Nunca lo había tenido… lo que sea que fuera, pero olía bien.

Al parecer Hades sabía todo acerca de los afectos de su hijo por el hijo de Poseidón, y encontró todo hilarante posiblemente el mejor golpe a su hermano todavía. A pesar de ello, Hades apoyaba en general, lo que hizo a Percy muy contento por Nico. Era obvio que Hades apreciaba mucho a su hijo, y Percy secretamente estaba un poco celoso de eso. Se alegró cuando se fueron de la mesa para ir a la habitación de Nico.

X.X.X

"No puedo decir que hora es. ¿Se supone que está cansado?" Percy le pregunto una vez que estuvieron a salvo de nuevo en la habitación de Nico. Que había sido, posiblemente, la cena más difícil. Incluso peor que la cena, cuando habían salido sus padres con Nico allí.

"Sí. Se trata de 10 p.m." Nico se acercó por detrás del más alto y metió las manos encima de la camisa de Percy, localizando la caja torácica con los dedos. Se movió delante de su amigo. A excepción de la música suave proveniente del equipo y el estruendo de la chimenea, la habitación era tranquila en comparación con el resto del submundo que Percy había visto. Era muy bonito.

"Nico…" Dijo Percy en voz baja, acariciando la piel fría del joven. Él le tomo la cara en sus manos, moviendo el dedo sobre los labios de Nico. Nico se apoyó en el toque y beso el pulgar de Percy. Se acercó y beso los labios del mayor suavemente; reverenciando. Percy sintió temblar las rodillas de Nico al pasar las manos por el cuello del menor y sobre sus hombros. Beso a Nico, tirando al pequeño cuerpo más cerca de sí. Nico hizo una pausa en besar a Percy a jadear en silencio. Percy estaba pasando los dedos por la columna de menor, creando escalofríos a través de la piel fría. El toque extrañamente íntimo y Nico apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Percy para deleitarse con la caricia.

Cuando los dedos de Percy toco la línea media de la espalda de su amante sintió el aroma de Nico. Cementerio y jabón, pero también detecto otra cosa. No es tanto un olor, sino un sentimiento. Una sensación de calma. Poco a poco Nico se alejó, besando profundamente a Percy antes de caminar hacia atrás a su cama, con habilidad reforzando la cornisa sin mirar. Cuando llego a la orilla de la cama, comenzó a deshacer sus pantalones, sin dejar de mirar a Percy por un momento. Percy rápidamente se encontró delante del joven y le ayudo a terminar de desabrochar los pantalones. Nico salió de ellos cuando Percy rápidamente se desvistió y saco su bóxer. Arrastrándose por debajo de Nico le hizo señas a su amigo, quien no perdió tiempo en llevarlo a cabo.

"¿Percy?" Susurro el joven mientras miraba a Percy llegar encima de él.

"¿Nico?" Percy le hizo eco.

"N-No importa." Nico miro hacia otro lado.

"Dime," Percy rogo y beso la mejilla de Nico, "Por favor."

Nico disfruto de las sensaciones corporales que Percy le estaba dando, "No. Soy tímido ahora." Percy bajo por un beso suave. Cuando el mayor se alejó para mirar a Nico su corazón de derritió en la mirada de ojos saltones que el joven le estaba dando. Nico alcanzo y paso los dedos por el pelo de Percy, "Te amo, Percy Jackson." Nico le susurro y luego lo beso de nuevo.

Percy sonrió en el beso, rompiéndolo. Él sabía que era un gran problema para escuchar a Nico admitir tal cosa. Quería decirle de vuelta. Sabía que sentía, pero de alguna manera el momento no se sentía bien. "Nicolás," Fue todo lo que le susurro, acariciando un lado de la cara de Nico antes de besarlo. Nico parecía entender los pensamientos de Percy y se ruborizo un poco, tirando de las sabanas sobre los dos. No mucho después de arrojar al suelo el par de bóxer.

El mayor miraba con fascinación cuando la expresión tímida de Nico se transformó en una de placer mordiéndose los labios en el resplandor del fuego, y le encantaba ser el responsable. Nico subió y beso a Percy lentamente. Necesitaba esto más de lo que nunca había dejado saber a Percy. El apego de ellos; sabía que los debilitaba a ambos y les hacía principales objetivos. Entonces, Percy había estado dispuesto a arriesgar su vida y seguridad de otros solo por la oportunidad de proteger a Nico, por lo que el joven estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a manos por su felicidad, aunque fuera temporal. Nico tomo la mano del otro y la coloco sobre si clavícula. Percy bajo y lo beso ahí, provocando un pequeño y lindo gemido. No era tan sensible como el cuello, pero Nico parecía disfrutar de la concentración en ese lugar también. El puño de Percy tomo el pelo y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás para un beso.

"¿Confías en mí, Percy?" Susurro contra los labios húmedos de su amante.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Percy, a pesar de tener curiosidad por saber lo que quería decir.

Sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a zumbar, al igual que cuando su adrenalina subía, entonces una especie de… sentir. No tenía cuerpo, pero era perfectamente consciente de las sensaciones. Podía sentir a Nico, también, de cierto modo. Era como nadar en el océano, sentir el agua sobre su piel y llevado por las olas… solo el agua estaba viva. Entonces el rostro de Nico quedo a la vista de nuevo y Percy sintió que su cuerpo se solidifico. Nico estaba besándolo apasionadamente y en movimiento en contra su cuerpo, agarrándolo estrechamente. Percy beso al chico de vuelta, pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo pequeño para asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí.

"¿Okay?" Nico pregunto sin aliento cuando vio a su amante había dejado de moverse.

"Yo, uh, sí. Creo." Respondió, haciendo retroceder a Nico. Nico se quejó en voz alta y se apodero de los hombros de Percy son firmeza. "¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunto Percy, frenando para Nico pensara.

"Solo me preguntaba si podría sacar un truco de sombra."

"Dork." Fue lo único que respondió Percy. No estaba seguro sobre cómo se sentía acerca de si mismo, o su sombra, o lo que sea mezclado con Nico.

Nico sintió el nerviosismo del otro y en broma revolvió el pelo de Percy antes de ir hacia abajo para algunos besos. El mayor devolvió el beso con entusiasmo que coincidió con el empuje de sus caderas y se delito en tragar un suspiro de placer de Nico. Nunca había suficiente de esto. Se apartó del beso para ver la cara del joven de nuevo. Rubor, Nico fue hacia abajo y puso su lengua en la boca de Percy, manteniendo su mano sobre la parte posterior del cuello de su amante para comunicar que era donde él quería Percy obligar, deslizo su lengua contra el otro mientras el mayor deba placer por debajo de su cintura. Agarro la erección de Nico y bombeo lentamente, sintiendo los fuertes muslos apretar alrededor de su cintura. Finalmente Nico libero la boca del otro para tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir, llegando a las manos por encima de él para agarrar la almohada. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Percy engancho su boca sobre el cuello delgado de Nico. Una maldición de que el mayor estaba bastante seguro de que no era ingles salió de la boca del otro. Nico se obligó a mantener sus manos sobre la almohada y solo sobrellevar el placer, pero luego la lengua de Percy remonto desde su clavícula y todo lo que veía era blanco.

Al bajar de su propio maravilloso orgasmo, Percy puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Nico. El cuerpo debajo de él ya estaba frio y trajo escalofríos a su propia piel. Nico agarro la sabana de la cama y la puso sobre ellos, a pesar de que todavía se sentía caliente. Se quedaron de esa manera por un tiempo, solo escuchando el uno al otro respirar. Nico empezó a jugar con el pelo de Percy. Percy se trasladó a mirar al joven.

"Te amo también." Dijo y rápidamente puso su cabeza hacia abajo. Los dedos de Nico volvieron a jugar con el pelo del mayor, la elección de no dejar escapar el chillido femenino que quería.

"¿Quieres escuchar algo espeluznante?" Nico le pregunto de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

Percy se incorporó y se cubrió con las mantas más cerca de su cuerpo, "Umm… seguro."

Nico se levantó y encendió la chimenea apagada, entonces se acercó y apago la música. Tomo un momento para Percy escucharlo, pero pronto se encontró deseando no hacerlo. Los gritos de millones de almas fueron amortiguados por las paredes de piedra, pero la forma en que rodearon la habitación dejó rastro en la piel de Percy. Se sintió aliviado cuando Nico encendió el estéreo de nuevo.

"Voy a ser feliz si nunca vuelves a dejar silencioso de nuevo."

Nico dio una pequeña media sonrisa, "Lo imagine." Luego se arrastró de nuevo bajo las sabanas y las puso en el pecho de Percy, "Mas aventuras mañana."

X.X.X

Percy se despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a Nico en su escritorio, estudiando. El chico mayor se levantó en silencio y puso el bóxer antes de acercarse sigilosamente detrás de Nico. El joven escribía algo de un libro de historia en otra hoja de papel. Tenía sus auriculares grandes y Percy vagamente podía oír lo que se estaba reproduciendo. Él llevo las manos hacia abajo sobre los hombros de Nico y lo siguiente que supo, la hoja de Stygian estaba en su garganta y Nico parecía a punto de decapitarlo.

"Lo siento," Dijo Nico con torpeza, poniendo la hoja sobre el escritorio y alejándola de su amigo, "No deberías sorprenderme de esa manera."

"Si, me imagine que así seria." Dijo Percy, frotándose el cuello mientras se levantaba. Tras un momento de tanto mirar a su alrededor con torpeza se aclaró la garganta, "¿Estoy jodido por pensar que te veías muy caliente en ese momento?"

Nico cerro su libro de historia, "Si, pero entonces me parece sexy un monstruo cubierto de sangre. Los dos estamos un poco jodidos, supongo."

"Eso está bien por mí."

"Dork. Vamos a la ducha."

Percy vio la espuma del champú entre las pecas de la espalda de Nico. Que ganas de lamer al otro hasta el mismo sendero de la espuma había hecho, pero 1) Nico tomaba muy en serio su ducha y no quería distraerlo y 2) El sabor de la espuma de champú era desagradable. Percy se distrajo por el lavado de su propio cabello, pero con los ojos cerrados se hizo aún más consciente de la proximidad entre él y un muy desnudo Nico. Debió esperar en la ducha hasta que Nico había terminado.

"¿Crees que es espeluznante que estemos juntos a pesar de que somos primos?" Pregunto Nico, secándose con una toalla.

Percy lavo la espuma de su cabello, "En realidad no. No vamos a hacer bebes mutantes o algo así. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es espeluznante?"

"No. Solo pensaba. ¿Crees que arrastre a mi papá fuera?"

"Amigo, en los tiempos antiguos la gente se casaba con sus primos en todo momento. Griegos eran también bastante homo-amistoso, si lo que dijo Grover es verdad."

"Lo suficientemente bueno para mí." Nico puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Percy y le picoteo los labios, "Me voy a poner algo de ropa."

Cuando Percy salió de la ducha Nico abrochaba su cinturón. El mayor sintió un tirón familiar en su estómago cuando vio dos pequeños hoyuelos en la espalda baja de Nico y recordó la última vez que había visto, ayer por la noche cuando estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Él sabía que estaba siendo un pervertido, pero en realidad no le importaba en ese momento. Sus ojos se movieron hasta las pecas de nuevo. Tal vez Nico le permitiría conectarlas con un marcador…

"Debería hacerse un tatuaje." Exclamo de repente.

Nico se dio la vuelta, "¿Qué?"

Percy se sonrojo, sintiendo como si hubiera dicho algo malo, "Creo que sería genial si tuvieras uno. Iría con tu actitud."

"Al igual que jamás me dañaría a propósito por vanidad. Me comería un monstruo antes de salir de la tienda." Dijo Nico en la materia de manera casual y luego se puso una camisa azul brillante. Vio la cara de Percy y se sentio mal, por lo que se acercó y lo beso, "Puedes dibujar en mi más adelante si lo deseas. Eso no va a traer nada malo."

"Está bien. ¿Qué hacemos hoy?"

"Conseguir un bronceado." Nico lanzo una toalla a Percy.

X.X.X

"¡Estoy cieeego!" Percy lamento que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del sol. Acababan de aterrizar del viaje sombra y Percy se encontró en una playa con el sol ardiente sobre ellos. Sus ojos fueron asaltados después de pasar dos días en el submundo oscuro. Sintió a Nico agarrar su mano y tirar de él a alguna parte. Los ojos de Percy de reajustaron y miraron a su alrededor. Era una especie de choza. El suelo estaba lleno de suciedad y la luz del sol daba a la habitación un brillo bonito en las paredes. No había muebles.

Nico tomo la mano de Percy de nuevo y lo llevo hacia el exterior.

"Esta es la parte que yo estaba muy emocionado de mostrar."

Ahora que Percy no estaba cegado por la luz del sol, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta sobre la playa. Curvada a la derecha había una pequeña cala tranquila con una piscina de agua. Había conchas alrededor que Percy asumió que Nico había puesto allí. Incapaz de resistirse, el hijo de Poseidón pronto se encontró hasta la cintura en la piscina.

"Amigo, ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" Pregunto Percy mientras nadaba por el agua azul.

Nico se sentó en la orilla para que solo sus zapatillas estuvieran en el agua, "Conocí una persona que solía vivir aquí." Hubo un momento de silencio cuando el mayor se dio cuenta de donde había Nico probablemente se reunió con él, por lo que 'vivir' sonó terriblemente críptico.

"Mrrr solo quiero estar aquí siempre." Dijo Nico, quitándose la camisa mojada y por la que se fue a aguas poco profundas de la piscina. Miro a Nico cuando algo ocurrió, "Heyyy… es por eso que no estás tan pálido, ¿Eh?"

"Así es. Este es mi santuario."

"¿Qué pasa con los monstruos?" Percy salió del agua para sentarse al lado de Nico.

"No me han encontrado todavía. Estaré listo cuando lo hagan."

"Eres un guerrero, Nico. Todo el tiempo. ¿Nunca te relajas?"

Nico puso su mirada oscura en su amante y arena mojada, "Solo cuando estoy contigo." Se mordió el labio.

"Aww." Percy se burló y beso al joven.

"Cállate." Nico le devolvió el beso. Percy cayó hacia atrás, tirando de Nico con él y que hizo hasta que Nico sintió que su cuello comenzaba a arder. Se puso de pie y luego ayudo al otro antes de que se dirigieran a la cabaña. Percy se apoyó contra la pared cuando Nico hurgo en la bolsa que había traído con él. El mayor se encontró con la esperanza de que Nico tuviera una barra de chocolate o algo en esa mochila.

"He traído el almuerzo." Dijo Nico luego propago una manta en el suelo de la choza.

"¿Lees mi mente verdad?"

Nico miro hacia arriba y por un momento, Percy pensaba que iba a decirle que sí, pero el joven solo sonrió, "Escuche tu estómago."

"Oh."

"Has traído una chaqueta, ¿No? Es posible que necesites algo para sentarse. Esta manta es pequeña." Nico le pregunto, señalando la bolsa de lona de Percy.

Percy levanto las cejas, "¿Cómo sabes de mis cosas aquí?"

Nico volvió a sonreír, "Tengo locas habilidades, hijo."

Los ojos verdes se ampliaron, "Wow Nico. No más MTV para ti."

"¿He dicho algo malo?" Nico se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

Percy se echó a reír. Nico era tan lindo a veces. "No, era extraño viniendo de ti."

"Oh ok. Ahora me da vergüenza."

"Aww, no. Fue lindo, igual que cuando dicen cosas como pijama degato."

Nico se sonrojo, "Voy a ir a buscar un poco de agua fresca para nosotros."

Percy se echó a reír y lo vio alejarse. Cuando miro alrededor de la cabaña vio que su bolso estaba en la esquina. ¿Había estado allí antes? No podía recordar. La atención de Percy se fue a la mochila de Nico, que estaba en la manta señalada antes en el suelo. ¿Qué clase de cosas extrañas tenía el Rey Espíritu en su bolsa? El mayor estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era una especie de persona snoopy, especialmente Nico. No era a propósito, no era más que un tipo curioso de persona, y de Nico no siempre obtenía información.

Empezó a caminar por la habitación, y luego su pie 'accidentalmente' pateo la bolsa, empujando el resto del contenido suficiente. Oooh, ¿Qué era eso? Percy miro el bloc de notas y la encontró llena de garabatos. En un principio había dibujos que parecía que había hecho cuando Nico era muy joven, y Percy sintió un poco de tristeza cuando se dio cuenta de que las figuras eran de Nico y su hermana. Cuando la hojeo, vio los dibujos al voltear dos páginas. Tenía negro y severo, elaborado con un grueso rotulador negro. Percy sabía muy bien cuando los había hecho. Incluso vio un dibujo que se parecía sospechosamente a él siendo destruido por Nico, pero opto por no mirar demasiado en ello. Poco a poco los bocetos mejoraron e incluyendo los dibujos de batalla. Luke estaba en un montón de ellos, viéndose potente y asustado al mismo tiempo. Luego los dibujos se pusieron raros. Luke en la oscuridad. Luke desnudo y furioso. Había escrito sobre algunos de ellos, pero Percy no sabía leer italiano. Había pequeños dibujos de Nico cuidando a Luke, luego algunos en los que aparecía Luke estaban atacando al joven. Oh, mierda. Percy se supone que lo había sabido todo el tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba. Luke era el que había atormentado a Nico. Percy hojeo los dibujos más rápido. Percy comenzó a aparecer más, un aspecto muy heroico, y a veces muy vulnerable. Hubo una página divertida donde había encontrado el nombre suyo y de Nico por todas partes. Detrás de él oyó a Nico volver, pero continúo mirando el block de notas.

"Sentado en una goma de mascar de pepsina. 'Voy por la langosta grande y gorda', dijo el pequeño vagabundo…" Nico canto mientras se sentaba.

"Eres extraño." Dijo el mayor.

Nico estableció la cantimplora en la manta, "Oh, veo que has encontrado mi cuaderno lleno de dibujos impresionantes."

El joven no parecía enojado, por lo que Percy asumió que estaba bien que él había estado husmeando, "Si. Estas realmente bien ahora."

"Gracias. Son solo garabatos, sin embargo. Así es como funcionan las cosas a veces."

"Me gusta esto." Percy abrió la página con su nombre garabateado por todas partes.

Nico se sonrojo y se burló, "Oh no, ahora ya sabes que estoy llevando una antorcha para ti."

"Creo que es lindo que hayas sido aplastado en mi por un tiempo." Percy movió la cara de Nico para darle un beso. El joven le devolvió dulcemente y luego se sentó en la manta con la cantimplora en la mano. Percy se sentó junto a él y abrió el cuaderno con el ultimo dibujo, "¿Qué significa esto?"

Se trataba de una bandera adornada con flores y llamas y cosas sin terminar. Dentro de la pancarta decía, "MEUS OPUS MAGNUS."

"Esto significa, 'La realización plena de la vida.' He visto la muerte, y quiero que mi vida signifique algo." Nico se estableció en la manta y se quedó mirando el techo de bambú.

El calor del cuerpo de Percy junto a él hizo que el joven mirara por encima. El italiano destello una sonrisa a Percy mientras se movía a su lado y miro a su amante. En silencio cambio para que Nico pudiera descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Percy, sintiendo con los dedos los latidos del corazón del otro. Percy trazo los patrones imaginarios en la piel de Nico, rodeando la curvatura de su hombro y pasando por el lado de la espalda. Nico se movió de nuevo, beso a Percy mientras se sentaba en la parte superior de su cintura. Dedos fríos corrían por el rostro de Percy y los brazos antes de arrastrarlos por el torso, volviendo la piel de gallina en su camino. El joven se trasladó a ajustar la manta y por un momento la cabeza alineada dentro de algo de luz solar que entraba por la azotea, lo hizo lucir como santo cuando la luz llego a su cabello y lo hizo brillar.

"Di Angelo," Susurro Percy y Nico se detuvo.

"¿Hmm?"

Percy paso las manos hacia arriba y abajo por los muslos de Nico, "Significa de los ángeles, ¿No?"

Nico se encogió de hombros, "Supongo. Nicolás viene de Nike, victoria. ¿Qué te parece?"

Percy metió la mano por el cabello de Nico, "Nada," Atrajo a Nico por un beso. "Solo pensé en voz alta."

"Bicho raro." Nico se dejó caer fuera del muchacho que yacía de espaldas. Se quedó mirando el techo en el pensamiento por un momento antes de suspirar y mirar a Percy.

Sensación de mirada negra, Percy miro al más joven, "Parece que tienes una pregunta."

Nico se sentó, "Lo hago."

"¿Qué es?"

"Bueno…" Nico tomo los hilos de la manta, "En realidad solo quería decirte que si quieres venir conmigo cuando no estés en el campamente que estaría bien"

Aww. Percy se desvaneció en la dulce invitación de Nico. También se incorporó y beso el hombro de Nico, "Eres tan lindo, Nico. Creo que me gustaría eso."

El joven se sonrojo, "Genial."

Percy deslizo su mano por debajo de la parte trasera de la camisa de Nico, sintiendo el frio de la piel.

"No quiero volver por un tiempo." Dijo, deslizando la camisa un poco.

"Entonces no…" Los pensamientos de Nico lo abandonaron cuando Percy beso la parte de atrás de su cuello. Él le quito la camisa y continuo besando la parte posterior de su cuello, luego a través de la parte de atrás de los hombros. Percy se detuvo por un momento y Nico estaba a punto de mirar hacia atrás para ver lo que el otro hasta que el torso desnudo del mayor estaba tocando su espalda. Percy pasó las manos por los brazos de Nico, llegando a acariciar la espalda y hacer temblar al joven. Se deleitaba con los toques de Percy por un tiempo, y luego el mayor se echó hacia atrás, llevando a Nico con él. Los dos se pusieron de lado, Percy acariciando la piel de Nico con sus manos. Nico cogió una de esas manos y la llevo hasta su lado y la utilizo para impulsar los pantalones abajo sobre sus caderas.

Percy se inclinó hacia Nico para darle un beso, deslizando la mano por la parte delantera de los pantalones del joven. Nico se desabrocho el cinturón y ayudo a Percy a terminar de retirar sus pantalones.

"Eres tan lindo." Murmuro Percy, pensando en voz alta mientras besaba el hombro desnudo de Nico. El joven se rio y miro a Percy, haciendo un gesto para volver por un beso. Después del beso Percy se sentó e hizo un trabajo rápido de quitar sus pantalones antes de volverá ponerse detrás de Nico. Extendió la mano y trazo el patrón ya conocido en la espalda de Nico. La mano de Nico llego por detrás y comenzó a acariciar, quien exclamo en voz baja y suavemente mordió la parte de atrás del hombro del joven. Nico se quejó y le acaricio un poco más duro. Percy igualo su gemido y alargo la mano para el placer del joven, quien movió la mano a la erección de Percy para mantenerlo más cerca de su cuerpo.

"Mmmm, estas caliente." Dijo Nico en voz baja, empujando contra el otro, más o menos usándolo como una manta. Percy estaba un poco preocupado por aplastar el cuerpo más pequeño con su peso, pero sabía que era más importante mirar. Mientras que Percy estaba pensado, Nico había logrado conseguir un poco de loción y había comenzado a acariciar a Percy otra vez.

"Te juro que esas cosas aparecen de la nada."

Nico se rio, "Solo tienen un TDAH realmente malo."

"Bueno, eres una gran distracción." Percy beso el hombro de Nico y traslado a besar la boca otra vez antes de moverse en otra posición. Nico estaba tranquilo hasta que el mayor empujo a sí mismo en su interior. Ambos se quejaron en la satisfacción y cuando Nico se movió en una posición cómoda Percy reprimió un grito de placer. Paso las manos sobre la piel de su amante y Nico se movió sobre él como un gato recibe a una mascota. Percy quería que Nico le gustara lo que hacía, aunque él estaba inventando por el camino. Se movieron en un ritmo lento, tranquilo en su mayor parte, y simplemente disfrutando de lo que estaban haciendo. Percy coloco sobre los hombros de Nico muchos besos y la parte de atrás de su cuello, y luego a lo largo de su mandíbula. Necesitaba más, tenía que ser capaz de besar al chico correctamente y ver su rostro.

Con un mordisco al hombro de Nico, Percy lentamente comenzó a alejarse del otro cuerpo. Nico estaba a punto de preguntar al otro, cuando Percy movió una de sus piernas y se sentó entremedio de ellos. Beso a Nico primero, poco a poco arreglo su peso en la parte superior del cuerpo más pequeño. Cuando sus piernas se unieron Nico mordió su labio y empujo contra Percy. El mayor rápidamente aplico un poco loción sobre él y luego se hundió de nuevo en Nico, cuyo tranquilo suspiro se alargó a un gemido satisfecho. Percy sonrió en señal de pequeña victoria y beso el cuello del joven, haciendo que el cuerpo debajo de él se retorciera.

"No es justo." Nico le susurro mientras sus caderas se movían por su propia voluntad.

Al fin decidió dejar que Nico conociera su lugar secreto, Percy tomo una de las manos de Nico y la coloco en la parte baja de la espalda. Entre más fría la mano que dio una vuelta de forma experimental y mordió al mayor, quien solo un gemido cuando su piel cambio a piel de gallina. Nico puso las manos en ese lugar y pasó las manos de arriba y abajo en la piel de Percy.

"Uhn, no hagas eso. Es extraño." Protesto Percy, aunque sus caderas empujaron más fuerte. Nico solo doblo las rodillas y empujo Percy aún más en él, jadeando de placer y movió la cara para poder besar al mayor. Percy ansiosamente devolvió el beso y se movió más rápido, deleitando sus ojos cuando Nico oh-tan-sutilmente enrollo en la parte posterior de la cabeza por un momento. Cuando se concentró de nuevo en las piscinas negras que le dio a Percy, lo desafío, cuando las uñas de Nico se arrastraron a través de la parte baja de la espalda del otro. Aceptando el reto, Percy beso el cuello de Nico y mordisqueo la yugular, por lo que el otro gimió y se retorció. Siguieron así durante un tiempo hasta que ambos se acercaron al borde, y luego Nico tuvo que retener las caderas de Percy y desacelero hacia abajo. El mayor gimió en señal de protesta, pero Nico hizo un ruido complacido y bajo la mirada. La mirada del rostro del joven merecía la pena detenerse. Sensación de que lo miraban, Nico atrajo a Percy por un beso. Percy se dio cuenta de que el otro se estaba acercando, y beso el cuello de Nico para animarlo. Nico no quería, sin embargo. Todavía no. Dejo de moverse por completo, apoyando la cabeza en la unión del cuello y hombro de Percy.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Percy, pensando que podría haber herido al chico.

"Nada. Solo quiero que este sentimiento dure mucho tiempo." Nico le susurro.

"¿Qué sientes?"

Nico se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé… esto." Paso las manos por la espalda de Percy, "Feliz. No solo. No se la palabra para esto, la verdad."

"Hmmm…" Dijo Percy distraídamente. "Bueno, voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible." Beso a Nico, moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera del cuerpo más pequeño. Nico le devolvió el beso, pasando los dedos por la parte posterior de los brazos de Percy y haciendo temblar al mayor. Percy ajusto sus movimientos a través de tiempos deliberadamente lentos en ese lugar especial que había tenido el honor de encontrar en el interior de Nico. El chico abrió la boca y traslado la moción, intensificando su propio placer.

"Percy…"

Oh, mierda. Escuchar a Nico decir su nombre, algo despertó dentro de él. A él le gustaba. Empujo un poco más duro, mantuvo el ritmo lento. Sentía a Nico apretar en placer mientras él gimió.

"Vamos, Nico. Córrete para mí." Percy le susurro mientras continuaba moviéndose en el cuerpo más pequeño.

"Mierda. Todavía no." Nico se quejó. Estaba disfrutando mucho de este modo. Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, y Percy era tan caliente. Sentía algo como que estaba siendo atendido de alguna manera. Toda la atención de su amante estaba haciendo que se sienta bien, y que quería darle a Percy el mismo placer. Nico envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Percy y se reunió con sus golpes con más energía. Beso a Percy y paso las manos por la espalda del otro. Percy sintió como una ola del océano por encima de Nico, sus movimientos con el cuerpo más pequeño casi en otro lugar. Meciéndose juntos, besando en cualquier parte de la piel que podían alcanzar.

"Nico…" Percy susurro al oído del otro. Estaba dispuesto a ver al chico desaparecer. Empujo más fuerte, recogiendo lo suficiente velocidad para obtener una reacción deliciosa del cuerpo debajo de él. Nico le estaba tirando más cerca, reuniéndose con sus golpes con entusiasmo. Oh si, él estaba listo también. Percy se inclinó y empezó a acariciar a Nico a la velocidad de sus golpes. Se mordió el labio cuando las uñas de Nico se clavaron en sus hombros. Percy se estremeció ante el placer correrse y como sus labios se encontraron con el otro hombre que cayó sobre el borde, la pérdida de ritmo que sacudió a su orgasmo. De repente, los muslos alrededor de sus caderas apretaron con fuerza y el cuerpo más pequeño se estremecía en dulce alivio se hizo cargo de Nico también. Percy noto una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Nico en el ultimo de mayor duración que el hijo de Poseidón y sutilmente lo beso. Ambos se quedaron mirando el techo, mientras recobraban el aliento y Percy sintió a Nico acurrucarse contra él.

"¿Tienes frio?"

Nico movió la cabeza, "No. Solo quiero quedarme aquí por un tiempo."

Percy se volvió y se acurruco contra el cuerpo más pequeño, "Yo también."

X.X.X

Más tarde esa noche Nico se sentó desnudo en la playa, envuelto en la manta de la choza y viendo a Percy lavarse alegremente en el agua del océano. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, por lo que el agua se veía naranja. Nico miro hacia el cielo purpura y vio la primera estrella de la noche.

"¿Pediste un deseo?" Pregunto Percy, de pie frente al joven.

Nico abrió la manta y le indico a Percy que se uniera a él, "No. Solo pensaba."

"Estoy todo mojado." Percy dijo para explicar por qué no estaba al lado de Nico todavía.

"No me importa."

El otro cedió y se acurruco en la manta al lado de Nico. La manta no era lo suficientemente grande, por lo que Nico se mudó a sentarse delante de Percy, con los brazos del mayor alrededor de él. Con la cabeza de Nico debajo de él, Percy podía oler el olor a cementerio.

"Esto es exactamente lo que quería." Dijo Percy en voz baja. Los ojos negros levantaron la vista en cuestión, por lo que continuo, "Cuando no estaba disfrutando del campamento. Creo que aquí es donde quería estar."

"Aquí es donde quiero estar."

Se quedaron en silencio, sin dejar de mirar la puesta de sol. Percy sabía que tenía que volver al campamente en un día o dos, y Nico sabía que su padre iba a enviar algo después de él pronto, por lo que disfruto el momento, mientras podían.

X.X.X

Annabeth estaba practicando sus habilidades de lucha con espada contra un muñeco muy desafortunado cuando de repente se acercó una columna de fuego.

"Nico…" Percy estaba regañando al hijo de Hades, cuando se dio la vuelta. Sin embargo, el chico estaba por ningún lado.

"Está bien." Dijo Annabeth, siguiendo buscando a Nico, "Me alegro de verte de nuevo." Le dijo a Percy.

"Si… fue muy agradable." Dijo Percy torpemente, "Nico se fue ya. Él no se siente bienvenido aquí."

Annabeth hizo caso omiso de su cuestión, salvo que sus ojos dejaron de buscar detrás de él, "Te ves mucho mejor que cuando te fuiste. ¿Ves? Las vacaciones son buenas."

Comenzaron a caminar fuera de la arena y Percy se volvió hacia la muchacha, "Si. Gracias por hacer que vaya. Probablemente voy a tomar mucho más." Se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Cuando volvió a mirar a Annabeth, ella estaba poniendo los ojos.

"Es tan raro verte en el modo pesado."

"Lo sé. Es extraño para mí también."

"Estoy realmente feliz por ti." Dijo Annabeth, deteniéndose, "Es solo que me da un poco de miedo."

Percy se detuvo también, "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Tú y Nico. Es decir, no sabemos mucho acerca de él y ¿Quién sabe qué clase de cosas malas atrae el hijo de Hades? Plus, que obviamente estas en un estado debilitado-"

"*Tu* no sabes mucho sobre él." Dijo Percy, a la defensiva, luego se calmó, "Estamos bien. Debes verlo patear el culo a un monstruo. Ugh… es tan caliente." Cerró los ojos, imaginando una situación semejante.

Annabeth alzo las cejas, Percy no estaba escuchándola, por lo que decidió dejarlo todo por ahora. "Si, esto es difícil por ahora. Te veré en la cena, ¿Si?"

Percy abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, dándose cuenta de cómo acababa de actuar, "Um, si, suena bien."

Annabeth ya estaba andando para cuando termino de hablar, dejándole la sensación de torpe y solo. Él comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cabaña, viendo todos los campistas mientras corrían por ahí con su natural exceso de energía. En el camino paso lo que era la cabina de Hades, pero que ahora sientan las bases de una especie de tribunal. Lo que realmente le molestaba que Hades y sus hijos no fueran aceptados como todos los demás, y eso le molestaba que Hades y Nico solo lo aceptaran. Pateo el suelo delante de él y siguió a su cabina.

Más tarde esa noche estaba mirando hacia el techo, incapaz de dormir. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? El campamento terminaría por el verano en un poco más de un mes. ¿Se quedaría como hasta ahora? Él visitaría a su madre, por supuesto, pero entonces ¿Qué? Lo que realmente quería era estar con Nico. No importaba lo que estaba haciendo, siempre y cuando Nico estuviera allí. Ese pensamiento asustaba a Percy. ¿Cuándo había perdido el foco? Annabeth tenía razón; era más vulnerable. Se tapó los ojos con las manos, tratando de obligarse a sí mismo a descansar. Estaría de vuelta en el modo héroe mañana.

Se sentía extraño de repente; como la energía en su cabaña había cambiado. Movió las manos y abrió los ojos, pero solo vio la oscuridad de su habitación. La oscuridad parecía viva de alguna manera, pero Percy tenía la esperanza de que él estuviera cansado. Entonces un peso se estableció a su lado y antes de que pudiera tomar a Riptide de debajo de su almohada, sus labios estaban atrapados en un beso. Reconociendo el sabor de la boca de su amante, Percy le devolvió el beso.

"Sé que no debería estar aquí, pero necesitaba estar contigo por un tiempo más." Dijo Nico una vez que sus labios se separaron, acariciando el pelo de Percy.

"No, me alegro de que estés aquí." Percy aseguro, ya sintiéndose relajado a partir del contacto con el joven.

Nico se puso al lado de Percy, sus dedos continuaron en el pelo de otro. Después de haber visto a Percy por lo que se despertó un pensamiento, Nico sintió un poco de orgullo en el hecho de que fácilmente calmaba al chico. Percy tiro de la manta sobre ellos y acerco el cuerpo del otro. Una parte de él odiaba que eran más vulnerables cuando estaban juntos como ahora, pero que estaban a salvo en las fronteras en el campamento en estos momentos, por lo que se preocuparía después. Cuando él abrazo más a Nico que casi se rio. ¿Quién sabría que dormir al lado del olor de la muerte sería tan reconfortante?

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEW<strong>


End file.
